Dwight Barrett (Earth-807128)
| CurrentAlias = Ant-Man | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Ant-Boy, Ant-Kid, Man of Ants | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Turk Barrett (uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-807128 | BaseOfOperations = Northern Cheyenne Indian Reservation, South Dakota, Badlands, Amerika; formerly Dwight's Toll, Des Moines, Iowa, Doom's Lair, Amerika; Josie's Bar, Paste Pot Creek, Wyoming, Badlands, Amerika | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mechanic, engineer, inventor | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Steve McNiven | First = Wolverine Vol 3 70 | Quotation = When I found him, he had one of Pym's old Ant-Man helmets, modified and fixed it himself. The things he can do with tech... he's like a younger me. | Speaker = Forge | QuoteSource = Dead Man Logan Vol 1 9 | HistoryText = Dwight Barrett was a prodigy child who passed most of his time at Josie's Bar, }} where his uncle Turk Barrett watched over him while he played around with the Ant-Man helmet he was given as a gift. }} After the Venom Symbiote-clad Madroxes killed his uncle for helping Hawkeye against them, Dwight used his Ant-Man helmet to rescue Hawkeye and escape with him to the Bishop Refuge, a hidden region of the Wastelands where Hawkeye thought they would be safe. Unbeknownst to them, however, was that a piece of the Venom Symbiote had stuck to the car they used to escape, allowing the creature to track them down. The Venoms were ultimately defeated by Hawkeye and Kate Bishop while Dwight stayed at the Bishop Refuge with the orphans who lived there. Five years later, , the series takes place five years before ''Old Man Logan''}} Dwight claimed a bridge in Des Moines and started to charge a toll for its use. If whomever wanted to cross it didn't pay what he asked, he would use his Ant-Man helmet to command a million ants into killing them. Hawkeye and Logan were some of those who paid in order to cross the bridge. At some point after that, Dwight was found by Forge and taken to his coumpound in South Dakota, where he found a new home in the people who lived there. He eventually became Forge's assistant and started to run the compound's security program. Several years later, when Sabretooth and his army of clone foot soldiers attacked Forge's compound in order to capture Bruce Banner Jr., Dwight fought against the invading forces but ended up being wounded in the process. Forge, who had already realized they were going to loose the fight, locked him in the compound's safe house so he could lead the other survivors after the conflict had ended. Dwight and the other survivors then spent the next two years rebuilding the compound, only for it to be attacked yet again. This time by Doctor Doom, who left no survivors in his wake other than Dwight himself. Devastated, Dwight went to the village Dani Cage had built with Bruce Banner Jr. in Isleton, California, to ask for her help in killing Doom. Though she declined at first, the attack of a small army led by a Doombot made her change her mind. They were soon joined in their quest by Captain America. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Dwight was able to reverse-engineer an Ant-Man helmet when he was about eight years old. }} | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ant-Man Armor: Enables Dwight to grow to gigantic sizes through the use of Pym Particles. * Helmet: Enables Dwight to control ants and even wasps. | Transportation = Bio-Synthetic Wings: Dwight's Ant-Man Armor is equipped with a pair of Bio-Synthetic Wings that allow him to fly great distances at great speed. | Weapons = | Notes = * According to Ethan Sacks, writer of ''Old Man Hawkeye'', Dwight "was roughly 11 or 12 old in '''Old Man Logan'''". }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence